Sigmund Rascher
(born in the Kingdom of Bavaria) |religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = }} |occupation = |parents = Hanns-August Rascher |spouse = Karoline Diehl |children = |military branch = SA, , Waffen-SS, Luftwaffe ( ) |political party = }} Sigmund Rascher (12 February 1909 – 26 April 1945) was a German SS doctor. He conducted deadly experiments on humans about high altitude, freezing and blood coagulation under the patronage of Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler, to whom his wife Karoline "Nini" Diehl had direct connections. When police investigations uncovered that the couple defrauded the public with their supernatural fertility by "hiring" and kidnapping babies, both were arrested in April 1944. He was accused of financial irregularities, murder of his former lab assistant, and scientific fraud, and brought to Buchenwald and Dachau before being executed. After his death, the Nuremberg Trials judged his experiments as inhumane and criminal. Sigmund Rascher in Worldwar Sigmund Rascher was a medical doctor from the [[Germany (Worldwar)|German Reich]]. The Race sent Senior Researcher Ttomalss to interview Rascher in 1964. They spoke in the Race's language, as Rascher was quite proficient in it. Ttomalss found Rascher's arguments for Nazi medical policy to be quite weak. For example, Rascher defended the notion that homosexuals had to be exterminated to prevent them from passing on genetic defects to the Aryan race. Ttomalss pointed out that homosexual couplings never produce offspring, so nothing would be passed on at all, therefore the problem was self-correcting and drastic action was unnecessary. Rascher replied that the Race was insanely tolerant, and grinned smugly at his certainty of Nazi ideology's validity. Ttomalss then asked when the Aryan race was. Rascher replied that the Aryan race was the bearer of Tosevite cultural development, and it was important that Aryan blood should not mingle with other races, as declared by the first ''Führer'', Adolf Hitler. Ttomalss asked what Hitler's credentials in this field were, since, for all his leadership abilities, Hitler seemed to know very little about science. Rascher replied that Hitler was the Führer, therefore his writings on any subject were authoritative. Ttomalss doubted that, as Hitler's leadership position would have left him with little time to study other subjects. Rascher replied, "He was the Leader. He knew the truth because he was the Leader." Ttomalss pointed out that blind faith in an untested doctrine was not scientific, but was akin to Tosevite "superstitions" such as Christianity. Rascher pointed out that the Race's tradition of Emperor-worship was more akin to Christianity than any Nazi science was, which simply muddied the waters in Ttomalss' mind. Ttomalss, now convinced that Rascher was merely an ignorant barbarian, replied that as fanatical as he his fellows were about Emperor-worship, they did not shape the policy of the Empire around it. (He deliberately kept silent about the Empire's use of this worship to assimilate the Rabotevs and Hallessi.) Rascher then declared that the Race may not live according to its principles, but the Reich did. Ttomalss remarked that the Reich's principles included slaughtering anyone who disagreed with it, and said that Rascher should be thankful that the list of undesirables did not include doctors. Rascher angrily commanded Ttomalss to get out and never return, and opined that the Race deserved extermination more than any Tosevite group. Ttomalss got the last word by saying that while he had never considered any group of sentient beings worthy of extermination, the Deutsche were tempting him to reconsider this principle.Down to Earth, pgs. 59-62, HC. References Category:Convicted Criminals Category:People Born in Bavaria Category:Prisoners